


Sleep Well

by happyless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer can't sleep, M/M, Sam snores, This is pure crack, and sappiness happened in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyless/pseuds/happyless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Lucifer doesn't get his beauty sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

It was unbearable. Sam was unbearable. The noise was unbearable. Lucifer buried his head under his pillow. Why? Why did he agree to sleep in the same room like Sam again? Who was sleeping next to him, snoring like hell – pun intended- and taking up most of the space.  
Lucy, that's what Sam called him most the time, had to claw at the edge of the bed in order to not fall off of it. Which was very humiliating. This was probably worse than the cage. He growled and glared into the darkness. Then a short glance to the bedside table. Three o'clock in the morning. He went to bed two hours ago. Two fucking hours. He continued to glare into the darkness  
But then, the huge snoring mess next to him moved. Lucifers heartbeat ridiculously fastened in anticipation for a little bit more space. He concluded that he was very desperate.   
As soon as Sam had turned on his side, the devil practically lunged over and sprawled on his side of the bed like a big, fat and content cat. Sam hat even stopped snoring. Lucifer did NOT giggle happily.  
Finally he was able to sleep, finally he drifted into the land of dreams, finally he … ripped his eyes open and did nothing for exactly seven seconds. Then he whined pathetically and clenched his arms to his stomach. He took his revenge by kicking Sam in the back. Hard. The only reaction this caused was Sam turning over onto his stomach and laying his arm on Lucifers chest. Excuse me. Slapped. Lucifer bit said arm out of protest and as some kind of statement. Because he had been the devil once. And no one disturbs Satans beauty sleep. Did he really just use the term 'beauty sleep'?  
He sighed, because biting Sam only caused to be enveloped in a giant hug...or stranglehold, whether you're on the receiving end or not.  
Lucifer stiffened in Sam's embrace and crossed his own arms. It would have made no difference, if Sam had hugged a wooden plank. Lucifer decided to growl a bit. Just to show his discomfort.  
He still was fuming and kinda exaggerating, when there were tiny kisses planted on his cheek. Didn't he suffer enough already? He screamed internally and...wait...kisses?  
He tilted his head in Sams direction. Who was smiling sleepily at him and then gave him another kiss.  
''Can't sleep?''  
''You're snoring like hell. How am I supposed to sleep with that much noise?''  
Sam just stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. '' 'Like hell'? Are you serious?''  
Lucifer did his best to look indignant.  
''C'mere, you really have to be tired. Go to sleep, hm?''  
Lucifer, who really wanted to sleep now, closed his eyes and buried his nose in the crook of Sams neck. ''Night.'' He mumbled into the humans chest.  
And Sam held the devil tight and watched him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> omg. I did a thing. I wrote my first fic that was actually finished. Not beta'ed.


End file.
